In information management for goods which is represented by EPCIS (Electronic Product Codes Information Services) disclosed in the non-patent document 1, a data server managed by each enterprise collects logistics information such as storage information and delivery information. And further, in a system which shares these logistics information, access control to these logistics information is performed.
For example, one example of an access control system is disclosed in the patent document 1. The access control system of the patent document 1 manages dedicated information for judging the propriety of access in a policy storage means of a policy engine and an access control list storage means of an access control device.
Also, one example of a wireless tag system is disclosed in the patent document 2. The wireless tag system of the patent document 2 manages the dedicated information for judging the propriety of access in DB of an external storage device.
Also, one example of a retrieval method of a distribution history of products is disclosed in the patent document 3. The retrieval method of the distribution history of products of the patent document 3 has a configuration in which the products information with identifier, the dealer's information on a products distribution route and the trace data of a products route are stored in a database and mutually searched using the respective identifiers. By this, configuration, the retrieval method of the distribution history of products of the patent document 3 provides technology which enables tracking among the trace data.
Further, one example of a merchandise management system is disclosed in the patent document 4. The merchandise management system of the patent document 4 extracts the temperature data at the time when a target commercial product existed, based on an ID (IDentifier) of the commercial product and distribution data which are stored in a radio tag attached to the commercial product, from the temperature data of each of facilities in a distribution route of the commercial product which has been collected in a data server. Continuously, the merchandise management system of the patent document 4 creates the temperature historical data by merging.
Also, one example of a logistics management system is disclosed in the patent document 5. The logistics management system of the patent document 5 has a configuration which stores an identifier, a passing time and passing point information as one distribution event code in an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) tag attached to a logistics target product. Further, the logistics management system of the patent document 5 has a configuration in which a distribution event collecting server collects the distribution event codes, stores the collected amount, and provides on request. In this way, the logistics management system of the patent document 5 enables clients to acquire the history information.
Also, one example of a tracing system is disclosed in the patent document 6. The tracing system of the patent document 6 is using hash of information including tag ID (IDentification) for generation and verification of an authentication code for registration of distribution route information.
[Patent Document]
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-053824
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-185116
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-100325
[Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-299827
[Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-234628
[Patent document 6] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-265940
[Non-Patent Document]
[Non-patent document 1] EPCglobal Inc., The EPCglobal Architecture Framework Version 1.2, September, 2007 (http://www.epcglobalinc.org/standards/architecture/architecture—1—2-framework-20070910.pdf)